


Abigail's new life

by hannibal_lover5



Series: Abigail Hobbs/ Graham- Lector [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, Father Figures, Hormones, M/M, Other, mentioned rape, prego Abigail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_lover5/pseuds/hannibal_lover5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Hobbs has recently entered into the household of Will Graham and Hannibal Lector. After the pair had saved her from her kidnapper, they proceed to adopt her only to find out their will soon be one more addition to their household</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abigail's new life

Abigail had had a long day. She'd been feeling a little down as of late, especially with everywhere she looked remind her of the life growing within her belly. It's not like she wasn't excited for her child, however she just wished it wasn't under the circumstances she currently found herself in. She looked down and ran her hand over her already growing belly, realizing she'd been doing it a lot lately. She became even more stressed to realize that tomorrow would be the third month anniversary of her coming to live with her fathers, however this was going to be a celebration. Which she has to keep reminding herself, it not like she didn't absolutely love her fathers which she did. It was the point that that man-no not man- that thing had violated her and taken her purity and left her with raging hormones, not being able to be sneaked up upon, endless feelings of confusion, constant night terrors- but ultimately that thing did leave her with a gift that even he can't tarnish, which is her precious cargo within her stomach. With every anniversary, Abigail became more and more relaxed around her new fathers, even beginning to call Hannibal father or dad and Will daddy or just when it slipped papa. 

Within the first months, she wrested with horrible night terrors that left her crying uncontrollably or hyperventilating until both Will and Hannibal were around her coaching her threw the panic. One night for instance , she remembers sweating profusely and crying uncontrollably, until she walked into her fathers bedroom- not even bothering knocking. Hannibal relaxing his beautiful little girl was standing above him and his lover crying gently moved the comforter and had taped on the space between himself and William, Abigail reading her fathers thoughts without him even speaking gently moved to the spot in which Hannibal had tapped. After a beat of hesitation she lowered her head onto Wills pillow Hannibal gently pulled the comforter back to the front of the bed. Realizing that his little girl was still sobbing slightly he gently began to move his arms around her, pulling her into his loving embrace. Will who had watched the recent events unfold between Abbie (as he liked to call her) and his lover moved to hug the other side of Abigail locking her in a complete cocoon of fatherly love. Abigail immediately felt better and began to enjoy the comfort and endless love provided by her fathers. It was that night Abigail learned the true meaning of family. 

Removing her hand off of her belly she continued to obtain items she would need for her bath. She had began feeling cold that afternoon and by now she was freezing and slightly shaking. Hurrying into the bathroom, she quickly started the water in their giant garden tub and climbed in. When the heat from the water first touched her skin it almost felt to hot-almost- as her body continued to get used to the water she gently began getting lower and lower into the tub until only her face were not covered in the warm water. Slowly she began to feel her body heat up and start to drift of. With what felt like five minutes later she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Abigail" stated Hannibal. Realizing that she must have been inside the tub longer than she should also starting to look at her shriveled fingers, she found herself rushing forward only to instantly grab her head realizing she has a head splitting headache. Without receiving an answer from Abigail, Hannibal rushed into the bathroom to find his precious little girl with extremely shriveled fingers clutching her forehand with a look that told him she had an extremely painful headache. Slowly he walked over to her and began assisting her out of the tub and giving her a plush towel. "Dad"! Stated Abigail within the arms of her father. She slowly began to cry. Hannibal continued to hug his little girl trying to console her by asking "Abigail, honey what is wrong". "Everything hurts" came a reply from the bundle within his arms. "Everything"? "Really honey, does everything hurt" "yes dad everything does hurt" growing more angry with each second more her father glanced at her. Abigail threw Hannibal's hands off of her only to attempt to button a blouse that had grown to small last week. On the verge of crying or yelling Abigail ripped open the shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. Hannibal only reached forward towards a drawer and pulled out one of Wills nightgown t-shirts. Hannibal reached out to Abigail with the shirt and she took it without anything but a thank you. As she began to lean more towards crying again she walked forward and back into her fathers arms. "Dad I'm sorry I yelled at you. " "it seems I just might possibly be a little bit hormonal. Raising to make eye contact with her much loved father he stated "Abigail, it is ok. Mine and Wills shoulder are always open for you to cry on and you can always yell if you feel the urge". "I love you precious girl" "I love you too dad" Abigail broke the hug with her father after about five minutes realizing her headache was gone and she truly felt better. As she continued to dressed Hannibal began brushing his teeth and other monad tasks, just to have more time to stare at his precious little girl and her growing belly continuously smiling even after she left the bathroom. After he had finished his tasks, he proceeded into his bedroom only to find his daughter and lover already asleep within their bed. "Good Night my beautiful family" continuing to kiss the tops of both their heads and getting into his side of the bed. Loving the way he felt at this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> O m g. First ever time writing any type of fan fiction. I'm an avid Fannibal ~.~. Un beta'd. However would absolutely love to have one. If you're instructed in taking on this craziness and all of my crazy wonder ideas PLEASE message me. Any criticism would also be extremely welcome. This may turn into a series. I really have to clue yet. Looking forward to this crazy journey of joining some amazing author of this archive. Thank you and Merry Christmas fellow Fannibals.


End file.
